


Fifteen Buttons

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: ” Think about this kiss thoroughly, decide whether is it lust or love, then come to me. But I am warning you, Granger, once you are by my side, I am not letting you go.” Bill Weasley had whispered to Hermione Granger, knowing fully well, she would sooner or later come running to him. After all, she was his soul mate. (au) (one-shot)
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Fifteen Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life.  
> Lastly, I would like to thank Weasleys, Witches & Writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet.

**Fifteen Buttons**

“May I borrow my wife, Ron?” Bill asked with an edge in his voice.

“Yes, of course, Bill, she is yours after all,” Ron mumbled, his eyes still hovering over Hermione’s honeydew sparkled ones. He allowed his hands to fall to his sides and looked at her longingly, then turned and walked out of the dance floor. Pansy, his wife was standing near the tent flap. Grabbing her by the waist too firmly, he left as fast as his feet could take him. 

“Hermione, are you finding it difficult as well?” William Weasley’s eyes glinted behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

Swallowing her guilt, his wife whispered politely,” I feel sorry for him. That’s all.”

The firm hand that was touching her lower back, ghosted upwards till she could feel his fingers dig into her skin slightly through the lace. 

_“When you come of age, you’re able to speak to your soulmate telepathically.”_ _Professor Trelawny had grabbed him in front of the whole class and muttered those prophetic words. He had blushed and fumbled for excuses. What else could a mere boy of eleven do? Classmates, fellow housemates had teased him for a couple of months then the idea had sizzled off. He would have forgotten all about it, but for Rowan Khanna’s sly remark in her letters after the Second Wizardry war. Ever since the girl had revealed herself to be his secret pen pal, the two had gone back to writing each other once every month._

_“It is a hoax, you know Trelawny…” he wrote once._

_“So you have been saying hello, in your mind since you turned seventeen,” she wrote back, and Billy was certain the girl was surely grinning ear to ear while writing that line._

_“I think Fleur is the one, I think she hears me.” He had giddily confessed to his pen pal, who had jumped down his throat in her next hastily scribbled letter,” A veela! are you mental? Think ten times before you do anything stupid William...veelas are much like sirens.”_

_And Khanna was right all along. Fleur was siren who wanted to rise up and make a mark in the Britsh Magical society by stepping on the “underdogs who managed to turn into shooting stars.” Her real feelings for the Weasleys didn’t take too long for Bill unearth. Before leaving, the veela had dragged his name down the gutter, or at least she had made an attempt. But that was where she had made the mistakes. The Decalours were unaware the Weasleys knew how to survive in any weather._

_Ever since the spiteful ex had left his life and the country, Bill had fallen back to his old life. Office, meals at the Burrow and then return to his own flat and spend the night alone. He would mostly work, or read a book in bed, and right before he went to sleep sharp at ten past midnight, he would mentally say the word,” Hello”, wait for five minutes and then switch off the bed lamp and turning towards the window, watch the sky, the clouds, stars and sometimes the moon and finally fall asleep._

_But last to last September things changed. He had said ‘Hello’ expecting nothing in return, instead, someone had replied. She had taken time to rely on him. And he was the first person to find out the identity of the mysterious woman. With Voldermort dead and Deatheaters locked behind Azkaban, the Burrow was once again bustling with life. That night everyone had gone an extra league to make the Muggleborn witch feel at home. He was sitting right across the table when she surrounded by Ron and Harry had blown at the seventeen candles lined up over his mother’s handmade cake and had made a wish. And he had heard every syllable and had felt every underlying emotion of her plea-“I want to meet you.” He had taken a chance- “Meet me at the attic at 3 in the morning.”_

_He waited for her anxiously in the shadows of the old rusty attic. When she arrived, they had just stared at each other for long minutes, until she could gather the courage to approach him. Her very first question was,” What happens now?"_

_He had just tried to say something when she started panicking._

_"Ron, Ron would never understand….I have been reading a lot about it. I thought it was him,” she blabbered. He could smell her nervousness and her excitement whiffed towards him in abundance._

_Cautiously he had walked up to her. Tilting her chin up, holding her in place, by the hook of his finger, he had kissed her. Soft lips parted, her fingers came up to rest over the front of his robe. Tasting her, rolling his tongue over and around hers, he had deepened the kiss. When they had finally parted, Bill had her wrapped around him. Granger was the most delectable woman he had laid his eyes on, her hands gripping his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist with ankles locked behind his back._

_Resting his head over her trembling one, he had said,” Think about this kiss thoroughly, decide whether is it lust or love, then come to me. But I am warning you, Granger, once you are by my side, I am not letting you go.”_

He watched her with hooded eyes for a while, swaying her in his arms, taking all the time in the world. This was their last dance and very soon the newly married couple will leave for their own flat. All throughout the ceremony and the evening that followed, he couldn't tear himself away from her for much longer. Those innocent pearl buttons mirroring the arch of her spine, had ensnared his senses. He had grabbed at every opportunity to touch them, trace his fingers over them, and tug at them ever so slightly. 

The world believed in two facts. Bill Weasley and Fleur Decalour weren’t meant to be. On the other hand, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had everything to make it work. Instead here was the ex-finance married to the elder brother in a small ceremony. 

Apparating directly in the foyer of his flat, Bill continued to hug his wife. It was a relief to have her like this. He had nothing against Ron, but then Hermione was destined to be his. Running his fingers over those fifteen pearls that kept her wedding dress in place, he purred,” I like buttons, they can make _foreplay_ treacherously slow.”

* * *

A/N: Hermione did use the Time-Turner, but she did turn seventeen along with Harry and Ron. For the sake of this Fic, she is celebrating her 17th birthday after the war.

**Author's Note:**

> this week's prompt!  
> When you come of age, you’re able to speak to your soulmate telepathically. Character A has just turned 17, and Character B says hello. Hump Day Drabble- Weasleys, Witches & Writers


End file.
